Embodiments relate to detecting upstream source, e.g., a video source, failure in a point to multi-point network. As is known, the Bidirectional Forwarding Detection protocol (BFD) specifies a method for verifying connectivity between a pair of systems. BFD provides verification of multipoint connectivity between a multipoint sender (the “head”) and a set of multipoint receivers (the “tails”). Typically BFD allows for the tails to detect a lack of connectivity from the head. For example, the tail may notify the head of the lack of multipoint connectivity. Because the receivers are detecting the failure, there may be an unacceptable interruption of services to the receiver.